powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dino Guard, Assemble!
'Dino Guard, Assemble! '''is the first episode of ''Power Rangers Dino Guard. ''It features the debut of Luke Nile, Jacob Salaman and Persephone Han. Along with the Dino Guard Megazord and it's main combined form. This episode also marks the first time since SPD where a Ranger dies in the line of duty. Synopsis The mark of valor that has been passed down by legendary prehistoric knights from generation to generation are now being inherited by three new warriors from their own Masters. inheriting the legendary Dino Guard Sabers means that they are tasked with defending the Earth, as the Dino Guard Rangers. At the same time, the deadly prehistoric Gladitorium Tribe descend from outer space and begin their invasion of Earth once again. Bringing with them colossal creatures known as Negasaurs, can the Dino Guard Rangers stand up against their destructive power? Now, the centuries-old battle that will determine the existence of the Jyrassicon Tribe or the Gladitorium Tribe will begin anew. The time has come that you bear witness to it! Plot The show begins with three master knights bestowing their blades to their three young squires, this rite of passage gives them the Dino Guard Morphers and the elder says that they are now the Dino Guard Rangers, warriors chosen to protect the Jyrassicon Tribe and its temple. Elsewhere, in the foggy night, a large creature is lurking far away in the mountains and roars. The next morning, a girl named Sarah-Jane Henderson is recording a live vlog on her video channel from her phone on a selfie stick, claiming she is in the Amazon Rainforest. In reality, she's in a local forest of an unnamed American town. She has heard rumours of a hidden village in the forest and wants to investigate. Luke, who is curious as to what Sarah is doing sneaks up behind her and asks, only to vanish as Master Red pulls him away and scolds him as he should only speak with outsiders when absolutely necessary. Master Red reminds him they are on a mission to defeat the Negasaur that the Elder sensed approaching the village. The conversation is interrupted by the sound of an explosion as Sarah runs for her life from strange knight-like creatures chasing after her until she slips on some green slime that paralyzes her. A toadstool monster appears and tries to do something to Sarah, but both Luke and Master Red appear as Red Dino Guard Rangers to save her, destroying the henchmen using their abilities and Luke using the Power DinoSoul armament and the Dino Guard Power Final attack. Slimey reports back to Blastle, who deduces that if the Dino Guard Rangers are here, then the temple is not far away. Sarah unfreezes, shocked at what she just witnessed, only to get a phone call from her father Alex asking when and if she is coming back from her "expedition" on a bus. Sarah says she will bike back home, apologising for not making it back in time for dinner and hangs up. Back in the village, The Elder believes that what Luke and Master Red faced confirms his worst fears, the Gladitorium's have returned from space and want to reclaim Earth. Master Blue explains that the Gladitorium's are a race of creatures who existed millions of years ago and nearly conquered all of the planet. Master Pink says that when the extinction of the dinosaurs occurred, the Gladitorium's fled into space to survive the cataclysmic event. Blue thinks they have come to seek the great power that lies within the temple: the Dino Zords. The Dino Zords were created by the ancestors of the Jyrassicon Tribe as the most advanced weapons against the Gladitorium's. Once the Gladitorium's fled into space, the Dino Zords were sealed away in various hidden temples until they would be needed again. Master Pink tells the young knights that they are the only line of defence the villagers have, so they best prepare themselves. That night, Luke and Jacob spar in a training session near the temple as all three attempt to guard it. Persephone is nervous, as the temple they are near is the source of their Dino Guard powers and she isn't sure she is ready. Luke tries to cheer her up saying he can beat the Gladitorium's, but Jacob thinks Luke is too cocky and underestimating the enemy. Luke says not to worry, as with him, Jacob's swordsmanship and Persephone's "brute strength" they can win as a team. Persephone is offended at being called a brute and hurls Luke into a mountainside with her immense strength, scaring Jacob a bit. Luke staggers back up onto his feet, only to find Sarah in camo gear next to him observing the three of them. Sarah runs out and tries to be friendly, asking questions and offering Persephone some fruit, only for her to bump into the Elder, who isn't pleased. He tells her that outsiders are strictly forbidden from entering the village and scolds Luke. He orders him to take Sarah at dawn out of the village and erase her memories, when she hears this, Sarah runs out of the forest in tears before Luke chases after her. When they meet up with eachother the next morning, Sarah apologises but Luke says he's the one who should apologise as he didn't know she entered the forest in the first place when he saw her making the video. The Masters are in the forest, wondering if their charges are truly ready to take up the mantle of the Dino Charge Rangers. Master Red thinks that while the youths are immature, they already have what a knight needs in terms of their hearts. The ground shakes as the Dragon Negasaur approaches the forest, with the Masters, Luke and Sarah feeling the tremors. The Negasaur attacks Luke and Sarah with its tail and nearly hits them, but then moves towards the village and Luke chases after it before morphing into Dino Guard Red. He slashes the Dragon Negasaur's ankle with his blade, which does agitate the beast and slows it down for a second. The Masters meet up with the three Dino Guard Rangers in their hero forms and decide that in order to take down the large dragon, they need the Dino Zords in the temple. Master Red and Luke go to retrieve it, while Blue and Pink go with Jacob and Persephone to try and slow the Negasaur down. They manage to knock down the beast, but their powers fade and all of them de-morph as the Gladitorium's have invaded the temple and now its power cannot reach them or Luke and Master Red. The Dragon Negasaur roars and its hot fiery breath knocks all four of them down. In the temple, Blastle feels the power inside it and tries to claim it, but Luke and Master Red arrive and try to attack him. Their efforts prove useless, as Blastle's armour is too strong and both are beaten down and swatted away. Blastle tells both of them to just give up, but Luke says that they will not as limits are made to be broken. Blastle decides to just kill them and uses his sword to execute a triple energy slash. Master Red struggles to his feet and uses the Invincible DinoSoul to harden and shield Luke's body as he takes the full brunt of the attack. This mortally wounds him as Luke holds his dying mentor in his arms, in complete shock. Outside, the battle with the Dragon Negasaur takes a turn for the worse as Jacob and Persephone are too beaten down to keep fighting. Master Blue and Pink stand up to shield both of them from the Negasaur's fire breath by pushing them out of the way. This incinerates and kills both of them, leaving nothing but ash as the flames settle. Both Persephone and Jacob scream in horror and sorrow at the sight of this, grieving the loss of their mentors as the Dragon Negasaur unleashes a huge barrage of energy projectiles from its body, damaging the surrounding area. Jacob becomes depressed, believing that there is no chance of winning. Persephone does not believe that, they have to keep fighting, but she breaks down in tears, still devastated by the loss of her mentor. Luke holds Master Red in his arms and cries, who tells Luke that from now on, his soul will be with him as he dies. Luke shouts for him to wake up and then when Blastle tries to kill Luke while he is in grief, the youth's red pendant on him glows in a bright light that protects him and knocks Blastle back. Master Red's body glows, becoming a spirit energy that goes into a blank DinoSoul which then turns into the Red DinoSoul. Luke smiles and sheds a few tears, then screams in rage and morphs into Dino Guard Red. Blastle is shocked as the temple has been cut off, wondering how is it possible for him to become a Dino Guard Ranger and how much stronger Luke is as he struggles to fight him. Their battle is ended when the Dragon Negasaur hits the Temple with its volley of energy missiles. Blastle tells Luke to remember that the Gladitorium's owned the Earth long ago and soon they will own it again, going through a portal to escape as Slimey turns into slime and vanishes. Luke is nearly crushed by the temples ceiling caving in unveiling the seal, but is saved and finds himself transported to a room with black mirrors that have red neon lighting and a scabbard like device in the centre. A voice calls out to Luke to make their souls one, which Luke somehow understands and places his sword in the scabbard. Before the Dragon Negasaur can obliterate the temple, a megazord bursts out from it. Luke realises he is inside a Dino Zord, as the voice tells him it is time to fight. The Dino Guard Megazord Tri-Ankylo Formation uses its swift speed and interchangeable combining weapons to overwhelm the slow-moving Dragon Negasaur which cuts his tail off and then destroys it with the Dino Guard Final Sword Slash attack. The Dino Zords separate and celebrate their victory in a triumphant roar. Jacob and Persephone meet up with Luke and he tells them these are the Dino Zords. The Elder then arrives and tells the three of them that the DinoSouls they now possess have the power of their Masters within them and they no longer need the now destroyed temple's power to transform. In order to restore peace to Earth, they must leave the village and go into the outside world to find two of their comrades who left to explore and discover new DinoSouls. The trio must follow in the footsteps of their Masters and they vow to protect the Earth. The three change into the Dino Guard Rangers and do their roll call, ending the episode. Form Changes and Collectibles Used DinoSouls * Dino Guard Red - Power, Power (Final Attack), Red (Final Strike) * Dino Guard Blue - Stretch, Stretch (Final Attack) * Dino Guard Pink - Heavy, Heavy (Final Attack) * Dino Guard Green - Fast * Dino Guard Black - Hard * Master Red - Hard See Also * ''Ep. 1: Que Boom!! Ryusoulger - Super Sentai ''Counterpart in ''Ryusoulger. Category:Power Rangers Dino Guard Category:Season Premiere Category:Season Premieres Category:First Episode Category:PR Episode Category:Superboy950